How it all Started
by prettykurama
Summary: "The person that really got me past all the Quinn and Santana drama...was Mercedes." This is how I believe Sam and Mercedes's friendship/relationship started. Rated T to be safe. ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N:So, I wrote this a long time ago and I'm just deciding to post it now. In my head this is how Sam and Mercedes started their friendship/relationship. This is completely Sam's P.O.V. I am sorry for an errors. I also want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my other stories, it means a lot, so thanks a bunch! Please enjoy this next piece!**

It took me awhile before I was able to get over Quinn cheating on me. Quinn was the first girl I ever really cared about. I told her that I wanted to marry her one day, but now I can't ever imagine being married to her. I just keep seeing her sneaking off with some other man during our marriage. I'm not sure what drove her to cheat. I thought I was doing everything right, but if that were the case than she wouldn't have cheated. Maybe I was speaking too much Na'vi, she always seemed weird whenever I complimented her in it, or maybe it was my impressions...she never laughed at them...ever.

I tried to get over her by dating Santana, but she didn't help at all. I thought that, maybe if I went into another relationship that things would get better. But, Santana made me feel worse. I was already beating myself up over what happened with Quinn and then Santana came in. Sure, she was willing to do everything that Quinn wouldn't, but it didn't mean anything. Santana was just using me. Santana's idea of a relationship is sex and being able to have complete control over the other person. If she had to insult that person to gain control, than she would, she would be as harsh as she needed to be. She took some of my biggest insecurities and used them against me.

The person that really got me past all the Quinn and Santana drama...was Mercedes. I never expected it to be her. I wasn't close to her and I never really talked to her. The only interactions I've had with her was being her dance partner for performances.

I knew that she was a nice person. One who would do what ever she could to help out her friends. Quinn used to tell me stories about the short time she lived with the Jones family. The entire family took her in and treated her like she was one of their own. They didn't care about her past or about the fact that she was pregnant at 16. All they cared about was that she was safe, happy, and healthy.

From everything I've heard about Mercedes, I shouldn't have been surprised when she offered to help my family. But, as she stood outside the motel door, I stood in a state of shock not really hearing what she was saying. I didn't know that she considered us friends because we never really talked. But, here she was, offering her help like I was one of her close friends. Although, Quinn wasn't really her friend at the time when they first started living together, but Mercedes still offered her home to Quinn.

I only caught part of what she was saying. It was something about Quinn being busy with Prom so she called Mercedes to come help babysit. I let her in without really thinking about it. She walked in with a smile. I expected the smile to drop once she saw my living arrangements, but it didn't. I didn't understand how she could stand there and not ask questions or at least look around without some sort of sympathetic look on her face. She just stood their smiling at Stevie and Stacey as they introduced themselves to her.

Stevie and Stacey were excited that she was here. Stacey was a little disappointed that it wasn't Quinn. But, I saw Stacey's eyes light up at the colorful outfit Mercedes had on and I knew things were going to be fine. My siblings only met Mercedes briefly the other day when I brought them into Glee club. They both seemed to remember that she was there because they both asked her to sing them something. She only laughed and answered them that she would some other time.

Just from her one visit Stacey and Stevie took a liking to Mercedes. I have never seen them warm up that fast to someone before. Kurt they were keeping their distance and when Finn and Rachel stopped by to give me my guitar back, Stacey was the only one to say hello and after that she just laid on the bed. Quinn was different because she goes to the same church as us. Plus, when Quinn and I were dating she would come by a lot so they were used to her. I didn't really like her being around so much now a days, but I had bigger problems to worry about than being around my ex-girlfriend who cheated on me.

I was mainly shocked by Stevie. He normally doesn't really talk to people. He didn't interact with Quinn that much, mainly because her and Stacey did a lot of girl things. But, with Mercedes he would ask her to do something with him. There was just something about her that made people want to be around her. Well, when she's not fighting for the spotlight or something.

Her visits got a little more frequent after her first time babysitting. She would come by and drop off baked goods from her mom for Stevie and Stacey every few days. The more she came around the less shocking it was to see her. I didn't think anything of her visits. I just figured that she was being nice because of my family's situation. But, then prom happened...and things started to change.

I didn't plan on going to prom, my family couldn't afford it. Rachel asked me once before, but I told her that she wasn't my type. I didn't lie to Rachel and it's not that she's not pretty, she just doesn't attract me like that. But then Rachel brought me to the auditorium to meet Mercedes, where they told me about their prom on a budget idea. I was going to deny them at first, but then I glanced at Mercedes and saw the hopeful yet pleading look in her eyes and I said yes.

Jessie somehow ended up joining us turning our three way date into almost a double date with Jessie and Rachel with Mercedes and I. It didn't bother me that Rachel was clinging to Jessie more, it just meant that I got to spend more time with Mercedes so I could get to know her better.

We were all at prom and Rachel had to sing, so Jessie went off to the side. I looked around the room and spotted her. I stood off to the side for a while to watch her pick at her corsage. I couldn't understand how no one had asked her to dance yet. As Mercedes sat there underneath the lights in her purple dress that fit her just right, one word came to my mind...beautiful.

I pushed my nerves and insecurities aside as I walked over to stand in front of her. I called her name to gain her attention. When she looked up at me I saw that hopeful look again but this time there was a sadness to her eyes. I told her that she looked beautiful and I held out my hand , asking her if she wanted to dance.

She hesitated for a second, then smiled and lifted her hand to place it in mine. I continued to hold her hand as I led her through the crowd of people onto the dance floor. I placed her hand on my shoulder and mine on her hip. The smile never left her face and if it was possible she looked even more beautiful than when she was sitting at the table.

We separated as Rachel's song ended and I figured our dance was now over. But, as soon as the up beat music of Blaine's song started up, she turned and did some funny weird dance in my direction. I smiled and started doing my own dance. As I continued to dance she looked at me and just started laughing. I couldn't quite copy her dance movements. so I did my own which turned into me doing the robot. She looked over and joined me.

Dancing with her was the best time of my life. But, the great feeling was taken away as Finn started fighting Jessie. We both rushed over to stand next to Rachel as she watched her date be kicked out of the prom. I placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, standing next to her. My role as her date has been reinstated now that Jessie was gone.

Principal Figgins walks onto the stage, speaking into the microphone, he announced that it was time for the King and Queen to be crowned. He announced the King was Karofsky and when he announced the Queen, all hell broke loose. Kurt won Queen as a sick joke that was played on him by the students. I could tell Mercedes wanted to run after Kurt, but she didn't once she saw Blaine chase after him. Quinn and Santana ran out crying, soon to be followed by Rachel and Brittany.

We all waited around silently for Kurt to return. A few people were laughing about what happened but most of them went to get a drink or just started talking. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all returned before Kurt. As he entered the gym everyone's eyes focused on him. He accepted his crown and went down to dance with Karofsky. Mercedes and Santana walked on stage and started singing their song.

Karofsky bailed on Kurt, but Blaine quickly stepped in. They two were dancing happily as everyone else joined in. Rachel got into a much better mood and wanted to dance, so I followed her out to dance with her. Dancing with Rachel was fun, but she wasn't as energetic as Mercedes was.

When prom ended I had to take Rachel and Mercedes home. As we walked outside, Jessie was there, waiting for Rachel. He wanted to talk to her so he asked if he could take her home. She walked away with him, leaving Mercedes and I alone. I asked if she was sure that she wanted to walk home, she just continued walking.

The walk to her house was interesting. I didn't expect to open up to her as much as I did. She listened to everything I said. I told her all about Quinn, and how I really did care about her. I told her about how much it hurt when I found out she was cheating on me. I even started telling her about how I thought it was something I did that made her go to Finn. I told her everything that I had been feeling since I came to the school. I even told her how I wanted to marry Quinn. She stayed silent for a minute or two.

When she did talk, she spoke about how it wasn't my fault that Quinn cheated. She told me all about the Quinn, Finn, and Puck drama from the year before. I knew some of it, but Quinn never told me all about it. It almost made it worse to know that she was a cheater from the beginning and nobody told me. But, it also made it a little easier to get past it because I knew there was nothing I could have done.

Mercedes then told me that Quinn obviously wasn't the right girl for me to marry. She said the girl that I will marry, will find my dorky side adorable, and speaking Na'vi will make her smile and only love me more. My impressions will make her laugh, instead of just sitting there staring at me. But, the most important thing she said is that, the right girl will love me unconditionally and that no matter what I do or say she will never even think of cheating on me.

She didn't have much to say about Santana. She told me that Santana never stays in a relationship for a long amount of time. Once she gets bored she moves on. Mercedes, told me, the only person Santana has been attached to has been Brittany. She went through a phase with Puck, but it was only just for Sex. She then went on to tell me about the fight Santana and she had over Puck the time he was pursuing Mercedes. It was a little bit of a shocker to hear about her and Puck, but she told me she doesn't count it because it only lasted about three days and they never kissed. It was for status only.

She then talked about herself and her family. Her father is a dentist and her mother worked but stayed home a lot of the time. She had a brother, but he went away to college last year. Her bother and her spent a lot of time together before he left. After, she told me all about how her brother was really into sci-fi movies, she mentioned that I would have probably gotten along with him really well. Then she told me that since she didn't count her time with Puck that she's never had a boyfriend. She told me about her crush on Kurt and how embarrassed she was about it, but she doesn't regret it because it's what made their friendship as strong as it is. Then she went on to tell me about her relationship with Quinn and how her family let Quinn live with them.

I found it amazing that even though Quinn was never nice to her, well, except for the time Quinn brought her to the nurses office after she fainted from starving herself. Quinn gave her a pep talk and got her to start eating normally. She said her mother scolding her made her humiliation even worse than what it was. And after Quinn moved in with her family, Mercedes and her became really good friends, even though Quinn was always mean to her before.

I was shocked to know that Mercedes starved herself, she always seemed so confident in herself. I thought about asking deeper questions on the subject, but that would have been too personal, I'm just getting to know her. Even though I didn't know much about how she felt about herself, it was nice to know that if I ever needed someone to talk to, I had her. Quinn always understood, but talking to Quinn about this stuff would be awkward now.

I was thankful that the walk to her house was so long. It gave me time to get to know her and to really see what kind of person she was underneath that sassy diva exterior. She was a kind and gentle person, different from anyone I've ever met. And once again, I couldn't believe that no guy has ever taken the time to get to know her. Once I got to know her better and if I wasn't homeless, I would ask her out. But, she needed to be treated like she deserves and with my situation...I couldn't do that.

We reached her house, and the lights were on. She told me how she had a great night and that she was really grateful that I accepted to go with her and Rachel. She also thanked me for all that I did for her tonight. I had no clue what she was talking about, but she then explained how she really needed to thank Rachel, because if Rachel never told me about how she wanted a guy to ask her to dance than I never would have asked her.

I stopped her there and told her that Rachel told me no such thing. That I told her she was beautiful because that's what I thought and I asked her to dance because I wanted to. I could tell she was surprised by my answer, and I wasn't sure if she believed me or not, but she thanked me again anyways.

I told her that I had a wonderful night as well and that I was happy I said yes too, because for one night I didn't have to worry about what was happening with my family. I got to be a teenager again.

We said our goodbyes and before she walked into her house, she asked if I wanted a ride home, but I told her no. I couldn't ask for that. It was late and I'm sure her parents were sleeping. I waved goodbye and began walking back towards the motel. Prom night had honestly been the best night of my life. I had an amazing time performing and dancing with my friends. I felt like a normal teen again.

I could tell that Mercedes was going to be a great friend to have. I was really happy that I was able to hang out with her and get to know her. I missed her already and the walk back to the motel was very silent. I did have a lot to think about from my conversation with Mercedes. She pointed a lot of things out to me that I couldn't see myself.

The walk to the motel wasn't that far. I never realized how short of a distance the motel was from Mercedes's house. That explained why she was always able to just pop over and drop off cookies and things for us all the time.

Returning to the motel made everything I was previously feeling go away. Walking into the dingy room, seeing my parents sleeping with my brother and sister all smooshed together, made real life dawn on me. The cot was already pulled out for me, so I took my stuff and went to the bathroom to change. I laid down on the cot and thought about everything that happened. Even though life was pretty shitty at the moment, good things were still coming out of it. I got to go to prom with not one girl, but two. I had a blast hanging out with everyone, I gained a friend, and I finally feel like I could get past the whole Quinn situation.

Real life soon dawned on me again as I looked at the time and saw how late it was. I had to work all day tomorrow and I needed to sleep. I rolled over and fell asleep, so I would be ready to face the truth of what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Well, there a ya go. I hope you liked it. If you want to you can leave me a review. I can take constructive criticism, but if you're just gonna trash me or my story...please don't bother. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
